night whispers
by pat alex
Summary: liley smut one shot rated m for a reason please read and review, no flaming please, my fire insurance isn't paid up lol


I DON'T OWN NUTHIN, NO RIGHTS TO THE SHOW OR ANY OF THAT, THIS CONTAINS EXPLICIT FEM SLASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ RATED M FOR A GOOD REASON. PLEASE R&R THANKS.

Lilly Truscott lay in bed with her best friend Miley Stewart holding her close. Lilly let her eyes travel over the brunettes body longingly. Lilly wished she had the guts to speak up, to tell Miley that she was in love with her, but no. All Lilly had were whispers in the dark. It all started innocently enough with Lillys whispers of 'I love you' to Miley as she slept. About a week ago Lilly lost control of herself and found her hand in Mileys nightshirt caressing the soft flesh of Mileys breast. Lilly didn't remember putting it there but moved it as soon as she figured it out. Now it was just the continued whispering and gentle caress of safer areas that Lilly was willing to do.

"You have no idea what you do to me Miley Stewart, I love you so much it hurts." Lillys hand traced Mileys jaw line lightly. "You're so damn beautiful Miley, I wish I could tell you in the light of day but I don't want you to hate me. I couldn't go on with out you Miley." Lilly leaned in and placed a feather light kiss upon Mileys lips. "You're my world Miley. I feel empty when you aren't around me. You're all I think about." Lilly played with a stray strand of Mileys hair. "You're perfect Miley, and as much as I wish you were into girls as well, I know you'd never choose me. So I'll content myself with these whispers in the dark." She placed another kiss on Mileys lips. "I love you Miley Rae Stewart and I always will." Lilly said and turned over to go to sleep.

"'bout time." She heard Mileys voice Lilly jumped with a trademark 'EEP' as Miley pulled her closer to her. "How long Lil?"

"How long what Miles?" Lilly asked playing innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me Lilly Truscott." Miley playfully scolded. "You know what I mean." Lilly groaned.

"Busted huh?"

"Yep, now talk." Lilly sighed

"I don't really know Miles, I think it's been there a long time but I noticed it at your 15th birthday party." Lilly felt Miley nod.

"Two years Lilly."

"What?"

"I've loved you since we were 13."

"What made you realize it Miley." Miley thought back with a smile.

"You had just finished, well, developing, and we were at the beach and true to yourself you had been surfing. When you finally got done you came up and stood by me and started to remove your wet-suit. You were wearing your first 'big girl bikini' that day and my heart just stopped. The only thing I could think was 'oh my god Lilly is so hot' I wanted to grab you right there and kiss you and touch you but I buried it because there was no was you'd ever feel the same about me." Lilly was shocked, she remembered that day clearly she thought Miley had been checking her out but dismissed it as a hot guy further down the beach at the time.

"Wow, I-I'm sorry Miley."

"Don't be Lilly, I mean we know how each other feels now don't we."

"Yeah we do."

"I love you so much Lilly Truscott, will you be my girlfriend?" Lilly faced Miley.

"Of course I will Miley." Lilly blushed a little. "Umm Miley I need to make a confession."

"What is it Lilly?"

"Weellll, I kinda, sorta, maybe, ya know, f-felt you up two weeks ago."

"Hot blonde girlfriend say what?"

"I'm sorry Miley I didn't mean to it just, happened, I mean I was talking to you and the next thing I knew I was, well, touching you inside your nightshirt, I pulled my hand out right away though." Miley smiled.

"Are you trying to tell me you've already felt my breasts?"

"Well, one at least and it wasn't for very long I promise." Miley smirked.

"Well how about I return the favor." Before Lilly registered Mileys statement she felt Mileys hand slide into her nightshirt tracing patterns on her stomach as Mileys hand moved higher. Miley reached Lillys breast and gently caressed it brushing the pad of her thumb across Lillys nipple. Lilly let out a small whimper of pleasure. "Ya know you can touch me to Lil." Miley said. Lilly slowly and lovingly moved her hand up Mileys shirt to her breast and started to caress and brush Mileys nipple in return. Lilly leaned in and began kissing Miley. Lilly felt Mileys tongue swipe at her bottom lip begging for entrance Lilly parted her lips gladly as Mileys tongue crashed into her mouth. The girls tongues were as intertwined as their bodies. They broke apart gasping for air Miley leaned over and whispered in Lillys ear. "Make love to me Lilly, please."

"Miley?" Lilly asked

"Please Lil I need you baby." Lilly blushed.

"Miley, I-I'm scared, you're my first everything ya know."

"What do you mean?" Lilly chuckled.

"First love, first kiss, first girl kiss, all that stuff."

"Same here Lil."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I want you to be not only my first, but my only."

"Same here Miley."

"So, will you make love to me?"

"I'd love to Miley." Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley passionately. The next ten minutes were a blur as clothes were removed and thrown around the room. The two sat there taking in each others naked beauty.

"Oh my god Lilly y-you're so beautiful, your body is, well, wow. I mean all that skateboarding and surfing have done you good." Lilly blushed

"Thanks Miley, but what about you, you have the perfectly toned body of a dancer, which yeah makes sense I mean hello Hannah Montana here. But still Miles I-I never realized really just how fucking hot you were."

"Oh god Lilly make love to me, make me yours." Miley whispered.

"You already were mine baby, this will just seal the deal." Lilly smiled lustfully. She moved in on Miley and kissed her again while pushing Miley down gently. Lilly moved from Mileys lips to her pulse point and nipped a little eliciting a small yelp of pleasure from Miley.

"Ohh god Lilly if you're gonna mark me do it where no one else will see."

"What's the fun in marking you then?" Lilly whispered playfully. Miley nodded.

"Okay baby, mark me as yours." Miley said re-offering Lilly her pulse point. Lilly bent down and nibbled and sucked as Miley groaned in pleasure. Lilly slid down trailing kisses down Mileys collarbone and reached Mileys breasts. She sucked in a nipple and played with the other while her other hand trailed down to Mileys wet center. Lilly placed light pressure on Mileys clit causing her to arch and moan in pleasure. Lilly rubbed Mileys clit with her thumb and slid a finger into Miley who gasped in pleasure. "Oh god yes Lilly that feels so good, unnhhh, yeah fuck me Lilly, make me cum please baby." Lilly added a second finger and started soft but picked up the pace until both fingers were pumping in and out of Mileys soft folds. "Oh god yes fuck me Lilly fuck me."

"Are you gonna cum for me Miley?" Lilly asked softly.

"Oh god yes I'm gonna cum for you Lilly. Please make me cum." Miley hit the edge and with a strangled scream arched her back. "OH GOD Lilly YES OH GOD I'M CUMMING BABY." Lilly felt Mileys juices on her hand and kept going until Miley came down from her orgasmic high. Lilly brought her hand up and sucked Mileys juices off of her fingers.

"You taste good Miley." Lilly said with a wink. Miley sat up and shoved Lilly down.

"Now it's your turn gorgeous tell me what you want."

"Oh god Miley please take me, make me cum for you." Miley started with a kiss and moved to Lillys pulse point but Lilly stopped her. "Not yet baby, mark me while I'm cumming please." Miley smiled and nodded and kissed instead she then moved to the Lillys breasts and Lilly moaned and gasped. "Oh god Miley bite my nipple baby please, but not real hard." Miley followed Lillys request and nipped at her. "Oh god yes baby just like that." Miley moved her hand down to Lillys center and felt the heat. She decided to try something since Lilly liked it a little rough. Mileys fingers found Lillys clit and she pinched it lightly. Lilly arched high. "Uunnhh oh god yes baby that feels so fucking good." Lilly cried out in pleasure. Miley slid her finger into Lilly while keeping a steady pressure on her clit and soon added two more fingers in response to Lillys pleas." "OH GOD Miley YES FUCK OH GOD FUCK ME HARDER Miley PLEASE MAKE ME FUCKING CUM BABY." Miley pumped harder as Lilly writhed in pleasure. "OH GOD I'M GONNA CUM Miley, MARK ME NOW PLEASE GOD JUST BITE ME AS I CUM BABY." Miley moved up and bit Lilly hard. "UUNNHH Y-YEAH BABY OH GOD I'M C-CUMMING Miley, I'M CUMMING FOR YOU BABY." Miley rode out the storm of Lillys intense orgasm. Finally Lilly settled down and just like Lilly Miley cleaned her fingers.

"you taste good to Lilly how did you like it?" Miley asked with a grin.

"Oh Miley that was so intense, I-I hope I didn't scare you or anything, I-I just always kinda liked the idea of being the victim of rough sex."

"Well I was a little nervous at first yeah but then I noticed how much you liked it, so all you have to do is ask okay."

"You mean you'll be rough with me when I want it?"

"Yep, but tender and loving the rest of the time."

"Oh god Miley I love you so much, thank you for loving me back."

"I love you to Lilly, you're my girl, now and forever." Lilly smiled.

"Now and forever Miley I promise."


End file.
